


I'll Care For You When You Can't

by Aesops_Tables



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:26:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24776110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aesops_Tables/pseuds/Aesops_Tables
Summary: Martin is sick, and Jon (despite his obvious awkwardness) is there to help him.
Relationships: Martin Blackwood & Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist, Martin Blackwood/Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist
Comments: 2
Kudos: 108





	I'll Care For You When You Can't

**Author's Note:**

> This just a warning for those who get uncomfortable at the mention/description of throw up. It isn't graphic, but it is mentioned a couple times.

You know that disgusting feeling in your throat when you're about to throw up? Or when everything seems to go so fast and so slow at the same time as you rush to the nearest trashcan? Or how you get so lightheaded that you feel almost as if you're floating? Martin did. He knew all these symptoms too well, being very prone to illness as a child. And despite being a natural at caring for others, he didn't quite have that same nack when it came to taking care of himself. So when he found himself rushing too the bathroom to throw up that evening's pizza take-out and popcorn in the middle of the night, he immediately accepted that he would not be very comfortable for a while.

He got to the toilet just in time and slumped over, panting, with tears running down his face. His nose wrinkled at the smell, and he flushed the toilet with weak arms. He never did like the stench of vomit.  _ Although, I suppose _ , he thought,  _ nobody really does. _

Jon must've heard the commotion, as he ran down the hallway to find Martin. "Martin, are you okay? Are you sick?" He asked, looking quite disoriented by waking up so suddenly.

Martin looked up at him through bleary eyes. "Oh, hi Jon," he rasped. "Yeah, I think I'm okay. Probably just food poi-" He gagged before throwing up into the toilet again. His face was pale but his cheeks were bright red.

Jon's face softened from the expression of terror he had on just seconds earlier. He kneeled down and rubbed Martin's back, comforting him as best he knew. Jon wasn't exactly used to taking care of people, as his grandmother had always been a very clean woman. Jon couldn't even remember the last time he was sick.

"It's okay, don't strain yourself. I'm going to get you some water and a blanket. Don't move," he said, kissing Martin's shoulder before getting up to collect the things he promised. 

Martin didn't plan on moving any time soon. 

When Jon returned, he had a tall glass of water in one hand and a large, fluffy blanket in the other. Martin took both graciously. His stomach had settled for the most part, as Jon felt his forehead press against his chest, he knew that temperature wasn't normal.

"Hey," Jon whispered, trying to get his sleepy boyfriend's attention. "Martin, love, I think I should take your temperature. Do you know where the thermometer is?" 

Martin muttered something about a thermometer and the bathroom cabinet on the far right. Jon nodded and gently set Martin against the wall before standing up and searching the drawer for the thermometer. He found it eventually, and noted that he should probably organize the drawers someday soon.

As he knelt down in front of Martin again, he noticed the small frown on his face and the way he pushed against his abdomen. He took his temperature, which was just below 104°F, and Googled treatments for fevers. One treatment he found was a lukewarm bath. He thought that was easily doable and hopefully helpful, and started running the bath.

"Love, I'm running a bath for you. Do you think you can stay awake on your own, or should I help?" He asked gently, trying not to speak too loud and disturb Martin too much.

"Mm, prob'ly need your help. An'...An' I could use some Ibu'rofin," He slurred, not even opening his eyes. Jon nodded dutifully and got the Ibuprofen for him, giving him four pills and handing him his water as well.

When the bath had filled up enough, Jon helped his boyfriend stand up, undress, and get in the tub. Martin relaxed into the cool water immediately as Jon brushed his blond curls out of his face and got a loofah wet and soapy for him. 

"Thank you, Jon," Martin whispered. "S'night would a lot more uncomfort'le without you." He picked up the hand Jon wasn't using to scrub his boyfriend's chest and kissed it.

"I'd kiss your face, but I still feel a lil' gross."

Jon smiled. "Anything for you, love. I will always care for you when you can't. Or at least, I will to the best of my abilities," he said as he began gently scrubbing Martin's legs.

And they stayed like that for a while, peacefully in the bathroom until Martin started falling asleep and Jon decided it was time for Martin to get some proper sleep. He helped his boyfriend out of the tub and got him wrapped up in a towel. When they reached the bedroom, he helped Martin dry off and get dressed in some light, silky pajamas. 

Martin hummed, comfortable, as Jon got him into bed and covered him with a soft blanket before kissing his forehead and whispering a soft, "Goodnight, love."

He was already asleep by then, though, looking much less distressed and holding Jon close to him.


End file.
